A device management protocol, such as the Open Mobile Alliance Device Management (OMA-DM) protocol, may be designed to manage a user device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet computer, etc.). For example, the device management protocol may support provisioning associated with the user device, configuration of the user device, software updates associated with the user device, fault management associated with the user device, or another type of device management function.